The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor that includes a compression unit and an electric motor, which are accommodated in a housing, and a substrate of a motor driving circuit, which is accommodated in an accommodating chamber defined in the housing.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-144788 describes an example of a motor-driven compressor that is installed in a vehicle. As shown in FIG. 7, a motor-driven compressor 80 includes a housing 81 accommodating a compression unit and an electric motor 82. The housing 81 includes one axial end connected to an inverter housing 84.
The housing 81 and the inverter housing 84 define an accommodating chamber that accommodates a motor driving circuit 85. The inverter housing 84 includes a tubular connector coupler 86. The inverter housing 84 also includes an insertion opening 87 that communicates the connector coupler 86 and the accommodating chamber 83.
An inner connector 89, which includes a bus bar 88, is inserted in the insertion opening 87. The inner connector 89 also includes an insulator 90, which covers the U-shaped bus bar 88, and has a plate form. The bus bar 88 includes a first end 88a, which is inserted in the connector coupler 86, and a second end 88b, which is inserted in the accommodating chamber 83. The second end 88b of the bus bar 88 is connected to a substrate 85a of the motor driving circuit 85. A grommet 91 is arranged in the insertion opening 87 surrounding the inner connector 89. The insertion opening 87 is closed by a lid 92 attached to the inverter housing 84. The connector coupler 86 is connected with a connector 94, which extends from the vehicle. The connector 94 is connected to the first end 88a of the bus bar 88.
However, in the motor-driven compressor 80, the connector coupler 86 projects from the outer surface of the inverter housing 84. The projecting connector coupler 86 enlarges the motor-driven compressor 80. In addition, the connector coupler 86 is formed integrally with the inverter housing 84, and the connector coupler 86 is fixed. Thus, the connector coupler 86 may hinder installation of the motor-driven compressor 80 in a vehicle. Further, connection of the connector 94 to the connector coupler 86 may be difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor-driven compressor that is free from a connector coupler formed integrally with a housing to avoid disadvantages resulting from such a connector coupler.
To achieve the above object, one aspect of the present invention is a motor-driven compressor including a compression unit that performs a compression operation, an electric motor that drives the compression unit, a housing that accommodates the compression unit and the electric motor and includes an accommodating chamber and a wiring connection port, which communicates the accommodating chamber and the exterior of the housing, a motor driving circuit that controls driving of the electric motor and includes a substrate, which is arranged in the accommodating chamber, wiring electrically connected to the substrate and extending out of the housing through the wiring connection port, and a resin sealing member fitted to the wiring connection port. The wiring includes a primary conductor, which has a first end connected to the substrate and a second end, and a secondary conductor, which is connected to the second end of the primary conductor and arranged outside the housing. The secondary conductor includes a wire portion and a sheath that is made of an insulating material and covers the wire portion. The sealing member covers the sheath and a junction between the primary conductor and the secondary conductor.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.